tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Hiro
Happy Hiro is the seventh episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas sees that Hiro is unhappy so Thomas asks Charlie to tell Hiro a joke, but even Charlie's joke is not enough to make Hiro smile. Later, Thomas meets Hiro at the Search and Rescue Centre, still looking sad. Thomas asks Hiro why he is feeling so sad. Hiro replies that he is missing his home in Japan. Thomas thinks he knows how to cheer up the old engine and they set off through the Misty Island Tunnel and out onto Misty Island. First, Thomas shows Hiro the Hollow Tree Tunnel. Some birds fly close to Hiro, making him smile, but Thomas is not thinking of the birds and tells Hiro that steaming through the tunnel will make him happy, but it does not. Hiro tells Thomas that it is time for him to puff quietly, but Thomas disagrees. Next, Thomas takes Hiro to the Misty Island seashore. Hiro is impressed by the view of the sea, but Thomas wants to take Hiro somewhere else that he thinks will make the old, wise engine happy. The two engines clatter all over the island until they come to a stop where Hiro tells Thomas he thinks it is time to puff quietly. Thomas has other ideas and takes Hiro to the Logging Station. The usual chaos is happening at the Logging Station; logs are flying everywhere! Suddenly, Hiro smiles - the Jobi logs remind him of home and where there are Jobi logs, there must be Jobi trees. Thomas does not think that visiting Jobi trees is very cheerful; he wants to stay with the Logging Locos who are the most fun of all. All of the chaos soon upsets Hiro. He blows his whistle and orders Thomas to make it stop! Thomas is sad, he realises now that whilst trying to make Hiro happy, he has done the exact opposite. So Thomas goes with Hiro to do all of the things he had not done before. First, the pair visit the seashore to gaze at the sea. Then, they visit the Hollow Tree Tunnel where the birds settle peacefully on Hiro. Finally, Thomas takes Hiro to the Jobi Woods. This makes Hiro very happy indeed and the old engine assures Thomas that he is not a "silly engine"; he is a very kind friend. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Ol' Wheezy (does not speak) * Hee-Haw (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Laundry Lady (cameo) Locations * Island of Sodor * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * Hollow Tree Tunnel * The Logging Station * Misty Island Seashore * Echo Valley * The Jobi Woods Goofs * When Thomas and Hiro arrive at the Logging Station, Bash and Ferdinand are facing away from them, but when the Logging Locos say hello, Bash and Ferdinand are facing towards Thomas and Hiro. * Nick Jr. UK incorrectly lists this episode as "Happy Hero". The description used for ABC TV airings and on ABC iView also refers to Hiro as "Hero". Merchandise * Books - Happy Hiro * Magazine Stories - Making Hiro Happy In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fifteenth Series * 1st Class Stories US * Schoolhouse Delivery AUS * ABC For Kids - Playtime! THA * Edward the Hero CHN * Happy Hiro GER * The Rescue Locomotives Gallery File:HappyHirotitlecard.png|Title card File:HappyHiroNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:HappyHiroRussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian title card File:HappyHiroKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:HappyHiro1.png|Hiro File:HappyHiro2.png|Toby, Gordon and Thomas File:HappyHiro3.png|Thomas File:HappyHiro4.png|Thomas and James File:HappyHiro5.png|James File:HappyHiro6.png|Thomas and Hiro File:HappyHiro7.png File:HappyHiro8.png File:HappyHiro9.png File:HappyHiro10.png File:HappyHiro11.png File:HappyHiro12.png|Thomas and Charlie File:HappyHiro13.png File:HappyHiro14.png File:HappyHiro15.png File:HappyHiro16.png File:HappyHiro17.png File:HappyHiro18.png File:HappyHiro19.png File:HappyHiro20.png File:HappyHiro21.png File:HappyHiro22.png File:HappyHiro23.png File:HappyHiro24.png File:HappyHiro25.png File:HappyHiro26.png File:HappyHiro27.png File:HappyHiro28.png File:HappyHiro29.png File:HappyHiro30.png File:HappyHiro31.png File:HappyHiro32.png File:HappyHiro33.png File:HappyHiro34.png File:HappyHiro35.png File:HappyHiro36.png File:HappyHiro37.png File:HappyHiro38.png File:HappyHiro39.png File:HappyHiro40.png File:HappyHiro41.png File:HappyHiro42.png File:HappyHiro43.png File:HappyHiro44.png File:HappyHiro45.png File:HappyHiro46.png File:HappyHiro47.png File:HappyHiro48.png File:HappyHiro49.png File:HappyHiro50.png File:HappyHiro51.png File:HappyHiro52.png File:HappyHiro53.png File:HappyHiro54.png File:HappyHiro55.png File:HappyHiro56.png File:HappyHiro57.png|Bash HappyHiro58.png|Dash HappyHiro59.png|Ferdinand HappyHiro60.png HappyHiro61.png HappyHiro62.png HappyHiro63.png HappyHiro64.png HappyHiro65.png HappyHiro66.png HappyHiro67.png HappyHiro68.png HappyHiro69.png HappyHiro70.png HappyHiro71.png HappyHiro72.png HappyHiro73.png HappyHiro74.png HappyHiro75.png HappyHiro76.png HappyHiro77.png HappyHiro78.png File:HappyHiro58.jpg File:HappyHiro(book).png|Book Episode File:Happy Hiro - British Narration|UK Narration File:Happy Hiro - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes